Tukar Tubuh
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Tak disangka Killua dan putranya Kallua, bertukar tubuh! Bagaimana mereka bisa bertahan di kehidupan mereka yang berbeda! Killua X FemGon (yinyang pair) OC: Kallua dan Killia


Saat ini merupakan hari yang cerah dimana Gon, sang istri yang lagi mencuci piring pun melihat Killua, suaminya yang sedang duduk membaca koran di pagi hari ini di meja makan dan didekatnya, duduklah sang putra mereka yang berumur 12 tahun sekarang, Kallua yang irasnya lumayan mirip ama suaminya itu. Kallua saat ini sedang membaca buku ensiklopedia super tebal dan dalam bahasa jerman, emang si Kallua ntu jenius dan rajin belajar amat.

Menurut Gon, Kallua itu jauh lebih mirip ke Killua dalam segi penampilan yaitu rambut silvernya (meski rambut Kallua jauh lebih panjang dari pada Killua dan mirip dengan rambut panjangnya) juga mata sapphirenya dan juga sifat meski tak 100%. Apalagi sekarang diliat-liat, kedua ayah anak itu memutar bola mata mereka bersamaan dan bahkan menguap bersamaan. Betul-betul seiras sekali, sampai-sampai Gon pun tidak tahu bagian apa darinya yang diambil oleh Kallua. Meskipun mereka juga mempunyai seorang putri yang bernama Killia berumur 10 tahun, Gon juga merasa putrinya itu mirip sekali dengan Killua dengan rambut silver, meskipun matanya hazel, mirip dengannya. Killia saat ini sedang berada di halaman belakang, menyiram tanaman dan juga sudah bersiap untuk sekolah nanti.

Sang ayah beserta sang putra ini pun sedang bersantai sebelum memulai hari mereka. Dimana Killua akan bekerja sebagai direktur perusahaan miliknya yang paling besar sementara Kallua akan memulai harinya sebagai ketua kelas di sekolah elit dimana Killia juga belajar disana. Karena Kallua ada rapat, Kallua pun bakal pergi ke sekolah lebih cepat daripada Killia.

Kallua yang melihat jam di dinding pun sedikit membelakkan matanya sebelum melihat jam tangannya. Kulit putihnya pun sedikit memucat setelah menyadari sesuatu.

"Papa! Papa udah telat! Jam dinding sini mati!"ucap Kallua spontan yang membuat Killua sedikit memuncratkan kopinya ke piring kecil cangkirnya dengan terkejut. Untung aja kopinya gak tumpah ke meja, bakal nambah beban ke istrinya kalo itu terjadi.

"APA!?" Killua pun melihat jam dinding dan jam tangannya, kulitnya pun memucat "GAWAT! Hari ini ada rapat penting untuk perusahaan!"

Sang ayah pun mulai buru-buru berkemas dan merapikan pakaiannya dan dibantu sang istri tercinta sementara Kallua yang sudah berkemas awal dan selalu on time, hanya bisa santai saja. Tapi semuanya berubah ketika hp nya berbunyi marah (?), mendapat panggilan dari wali kelasnya.

"APA!? Waktu rapat sekolahnya dimajukan!? Kenapa gak bilang dari kemarin!?" teriak Kallua spontan sebelum meminta maaf sudah berkata kasar dan mulai sedikit panik juga saat menyadari kalau dia juga sudah telat.

Killua sedikit nyengir, melihat putranya yang selalu on time itu bisa telat juga" Makanya jangan keenakan santai! Ketua kelas bisa telat juga ya" ucap Killua dengan nada mengejek

Mendengar itu pun membuat Kallua sedikit menggeram "Ah, kan hanya sekali. Lagipula wali kelasku yang salah karena lupa memberi tahu. Kalau enggak kan aku gak bakal telat!"

Gon pun mencoba untuk melerai mereka "Sudah, sudah! Daripada bertengkar, mendingan pake energi itu untuk cepat-cepat pergi agar bisa sampai tepat waktu ke tujuan kalian, sudah telat kan?"

Akhrinya sang ayah dan anak tersebut pun mulai buru-buru pergi setelah mengucap selamat tinggal ke Gon dan Killia. Tapi malangnya, saat mereka berebutan keluar dari pintu, mereka pun tak sengaja tertabrak dengan satu sama lain.

"ADUH!"

Keduanya spontan mengelus dahi mereka, takut ada yang benjol. Setelah mereka berdua melihat satu-sama lain, tampang horror pun terpasang.

"PAPA/KALLUA!? KENAPA TUBUHKU DISITU!?"

Keduanya pun langsung mengetahui kalau mereka sudah bertukar tubuh. Kallua di tubuh Killua dan Killua di tubuh Kallua. Tak disangka kalau jiwa mereka bertukar, bertukar peran (?)

"P-Papa, ini akibat kita bertubrukan ya?" ucap Kallua di tubuh Killua, merasa aneh.

"Sepertinya iya" ucap Killua di tubuh Kallua "Rasanya agak sedikit ill feel mendengar kamu manggil Papa padahal kamu di tubuhku" Killua pun merasa aneh juga berada di tubuh putranya ini.

"Ah, maaf" ucap Kallua sebelum menyadari sesuatu "Tunggu dulu! Kalau begini, bukannya aku yang harus ke kantor dan Papa yang harus ke sekolah?"

"Iya juga" ucap Killua yang sadar, tak mungkin dia yang menyertai rapat perusahaan dengan tubuh Kallua, bisa berabe kalau begitu, bakal jadi sensational (?)

Setelah menyadari mereka berdua sudah semakin telat, akhirnya Kallua dengan tubuh Killua pun pergi ke kantor, nyetir mobil. Untung aja selain Killua, Kallua yang bisa nyetir buat antar Gon pergi di saat Killua gak ada karena Gon itu payah kalo nyetir. Sekarang, Killua dengan tubuh Kallua pun hanya dengan cepat berlari ke sekolah. Meski rata-rata semua murid itu diantar mobil mewah, Kallua gak pernah minta mobil meski dia bisa nyetir. Wong jarak rumahnya ke sekolah itu gak jauh, buat apa? Nambah polusi saja, Hidup gerakan cinta lingkungan (Author lagi banyak bacot sekarang, tolong abaikan!)

Killua pun akhirnya sampai juga ke sekolah elit dimana Kallua belajar. Killua pun mulai berjalan masuk sambil sedikit bingung dan agak panik

`Waduh, rapat mereka di kelas mana ya? Kayaknya aku pun udah kesesat' Pikir Killua yang bener-bener gak hafal sekolah Kallua `Besar amat sekolahnya. Tau gini, aku harusnya nyari peta sekolah'

"Ketua? Ketua! Ketua mau pergi kemana?"

Killua pun akhirnya balik badan saat mendengar panggilan ketua. Seingatnya, Kallua dipanggil `ketua' karena dia itu ketua kelas.

"Ketua akhirnya datang juga. Maaf karena saya tidak memberitahu ketua kalau jam rapatnya dimajukan. Maafkan saya yang membuat perkara ini terjadi" ucap seorang murid itu dan membungkuk di hadapan Killua.

"Eh?" Killua sedikit bingung, mungkin teman kelas Kallua? Tapi Kallua kan gak punya teman? Oke, bukan saatnya mikir kehidupan sosial putranya itu. Daripada bengong, kayaknya dia harus jawab ni murid "Oh, ya. Gak papa" ucap Killua langsung, gak mau lama-lama.

"Hah?" murid tadi pun sedikit bengong "Ketua tidak diijinkan berkata dalam bahasa tidak biasa seperti itu. Tunggu- Kenapa baju ketua berantakan?"

Spontan Killua pun melihat baju yang Kallua pakai rapi dia tarik keluar sedikit dan dasinya dikendurkan. Style baju tak dimasukkan setengah beserta dengan kenduran dasi itu sudah syle miliknya. Sepertinya tidak diijinkan di sekolah ini, soalnya dia dulu sekolah dengan style seperti ini. Apalagi, masa dia harus ngomong bahasa baku seperti itu? Gak cocok untuknya, Killua pun heran kenapa putranya ini bisa tahan dan bahkan bisa menjadi ketua kelas beserta murid teladan di sekolah ini.

`Oh ya, Gon kan dulunya murid teladan. Pantas saja, gen sifat Gon itu sekitar 70% di Kallua dan 30% persennya itu gw. Gak kayak Killia yang 80% kayak gw dan 20% ke Gon, menurut kalkulasi gw' Pikir Killua yang sempat-sempatnya membandingkan sifat dan mencoba mengkalkulasi sifat persenan berdasarkan keturunan dari dia dan Gon ke putra putrinya itu. Tapi melihat murid di depannya ini lagi diam dan menunggunya berbicara, Killua pun menghembuskan nafas dengan kesal.

"Sudahlah! Mana kelas buat kita rapat!? Mendingan cepat aja deh! Uda telat kan!?" ucap Killua langsung dengan kesalnya, rasanya aneh diliat terus tanpa diomongin apa-apa ama murid didepannya ini.

Murid itu langsung shock "Ke-Ketua kok berubah!?" Sebelum murid itu bilang sesuatu lagi, Killua pun mulai mendeath-glare murid itu yang membuatnya diam dan langsung mengantar Killua ke ruangan rapat dengan penuh sweatdrop.

Di sisi Kallua saat ini pun akhirnya dia sampai juga ke kantor papanya. Hampir sama kayak Killua, Kallua pun gak tahu dimana ruangan mereka bakal rapat. Melihat counter informasi pun membuat Kallua langsung pergi buat bertanya, yah, mending daripada lebih telat lagi karena keluyuran entah kemana.

Saat Kallua datang kearah kedua gadis yang bekerja di resepsionis itu, sontak membuat keduanya tegang dan nampak ketakutan.

"Maaf" ucap Kallua langsung yang membuat keduanya tambah ketakutan.

"Y-Yaa.. b-bb-boss. A-aad..adaapa?" ucap salah satu dengan gagapnya.

`Kok mereka takut begini sih?' Pikir Kallua dengan bingung "Em, rapat untuk pembahasan XXX ada di ruangan mana ya?" ucap Kallua dengan lembut, saking dia itu gak pernah kasar ama cewek.

"O-Oh" Dengan cepat mereka pun melihat daftar "Di ruangan E-45 di ujung escalator lantai 17" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan dengan cepatnya.

"Oh, baiklah" ucap Kallua sebelum mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut "Terima kasih"

Saat Kallua pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut untuk pergi ke tempat yang diberikan, dia tidak menyadari kalau kedua gadis itu bengong karenanya.

"B-Bos tersenyum?" ucap satu gadis itu dengan terkejut

"Dia bilang `Terima Kasih' ke kita?" ucap gadis lain dengan tampang tak percaya.

Keduanya melihat satu sama lain sebelum mulai terpesona dan sedikit kegirangan oleh senyum yang diberikan Kallua itu.

Saat Kallua sampai ke ruangan rapat, dia pun bisa melihat banyak orang sudah berkumpul dan mereka melihat Kallua dengan pandangan awut-awutan.

"Senang sekali kalau akhirnya kamu bisa kemari Zaoldyeck, makan waktu lama sekali kamu untuk sampai kemari" ucap salah satu anggota rapat tersebut dengan sinisnya.

Bukannya marah atau merasa takut, Kallua memberikan senyum kecil "Maafkan saya, saya benar-benar bersalah telah membuat anda semua menunggu lama. Saya akan memastikan bahwa saya dapat memberikan presentasi yang membuat anda semua merasa kunjungan anda tidak akan sia-sia"

Semua anggota pun terkejut sampai ada yang melompat dari kursinya. Semuanya mengetahui Killua sebagai orang yang cukup tempramen dan ada kemungkinan membalas sampai bertengkar yang membuat Killua kehilangan beberapa kontrak jadi mereka memanfaatkan kesempatan ini. Tapi- kok beda sekarang? Uda gak marah, bicaranya sopan lagi!

"B-Baiklah. Silakan berikan presentasi anda" ucap anggota tadi yang membuat Kallua mengangguk dan memulai presentasinya dan menjawab semua pertanyaan diberikan dengan professional. Berkat itupun, Kallua berhasil mendapat pihak kerjasama dalam berbagai bidang bisnis, membuat rapat ini berjalan dengan sukses besar.

Di sisi Killua saat ini, semua anggota pun hanya bisa terpaku dan ketakutan melihat Killua yang memulai presentasi dengan ketus dan agak temperamen.

"Masa gitu doang perlu rapat ini!? Kita ganti saja dengan hal yang baru! Juga ini perkembangannya masih belum jelas, telusuri masalah ini lebih dalam dan kemudian baru bisa dapat solusinya. Mengerti!?" ucap Killua sambil memperlihatkan beberapa kertas draft yang dia coret dan ganti.

Sebenarnya nasehat dan pilihan yang Killua berikan itu tepat, hanya saja cara penyampaian Killua agak ekstrim. Jadi yah, rapatnya bisa dibilang…sukses? Meski terdapat banyak murid yang bakal takut ama Kallua.

Saat rapat sudah selesai, Killua pun hanya bisa pergi menuju ke kelas (sudah bertanya dengan anggota OSIS yang lain) dengan sedikit memijit sisi kepalanya. Dia gak menyangka kalau persiapan rapatnya kaku banget dan sangat buang-buang waktu, heran banget dia, kenapa Kallua bisa tahan ama mereka, oh ya, 70% cell Gon di dalam Kallua, tentu saja.

Selama kelas dan pelajaran berlangsung, Killua pun hanya bisa mengamati gerak-gerik guru dan melihat papan tulis dengan kesal. Balik sekolah lagi itu sama sekali gak menyenangkan, dia rasanya pengen balik melakukan pekerjaannya kembali secara dia khawatir akan rapat yang saat ini dihadiri oleh Kallua.

Killua tidak mengetahui kalau sekarang dia menjadi sorot perhatian, secara mereka melihat Killua saat ini sedang melihat kelasnya dengan tatapan kesal dan terus-terusan menghentak-hentakkan pensilnya ke meja yang membuat suara berisik. Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau tiba-tiba Kallua bisa berubah, tidak ada yang bisa mempredikisi kalau hal ini bisa terjadi.

Yah, saat ini, mari pindah ke sisi Kallua yang sedang memeriksa berbagai paperwork dan mengetik data-data penting. Tak lupa, dia juga mencatat perkembangan dan hal yang terjadi agar ayahnya bisa memeriksanya dan mengetahui apa yang dia perbuat. Emang sih harusnya dia diskusi dulu sama ayahnya karena dia direktur perusahaan tapi karena tidak bisa, dia pun akhirnya melakukan bisnis dengan pemikiran juga pertimbangan yang dia gunakan kalkulasi akurat miliknya dengan segala pengetahuan bisnis juga ekonomi miliknya.

"Um, maaf. Permisi boss"

Kallua pun melihat ke arah suara dan mendapati salah satu pegawai sedang tampak takut dan gugup sedang berdiri tepat tiga meter di depannya dari tempat dia duduk.

"Ya? Ada perlu apa?" ucap Kallua dengan bingung, apa ada masalah dengan hal yang dia perbuat. Dia sudah mengecek semua data sampai berkali-kali dan merasa tidak ada yang salah. Apa gerangan yang terjadi?

"Begini… aku baru dapat panggilan kalau anak saya sekarang berada di rumah sakit dan saya ingin minta ijin pulang cepat agar aku bisa menjenguknya. Jadi, bisakah anda mempertimbangkan hal ini dan megijinkan saya pergi?" Tatap pegawai itu dengan penuh harapan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dipertimbangkan" ucap Kallua langsung, sukses membuat pegawai tersebut kelihatan hampir mau nangis dalam depresi.

"ijin pulang diterima, bergegaslah pulang dan jenguk anak anda" ucap Kallua dengan cepat.

Raut muka pegawai tersebut punya muka terkejut sebelum tersenyum lebar dan mulai membungkuk berkali-kali "Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih banyak!" ucapnya sebelum pergi.

Menurut Kallua, reaksi yang diberikan pegawai tersebut terkesan lebay. Masa perlu berterimakasih sampai sebegitunya? Kallua pun bingung dan tidak tahu seperti apa Papanya bekerja sebenarnya.

Balik lagi ke Killua yang saat ini sedang merana. Mimpi buruk dimana dia mengira sudah berakhir, ternyata malah terjadi kembali.

"KALLUA-SAMAAA~"

"Sial tuh Kallua, napa sih dia bisa punya banyak fans padahal dia itu buta soal cinta" ucap Killua pelan sambil bersembunyi agar tidak ditemukan oleh fangirlsnya Kallua. Emang tuh fangirls menakutkan secara mereka terus mengejarnya tanpa akhir.

"KYAAA~ KALLUA-SAMA DISINI~"

"Mampus gue!" ucap Killua langsung dan kabur, gak mau digempet ama ntu cewek-cewek, yang boleh gempetin dia ya sudah pasti Gon, sang istri tercinta. Yah, daripada mikir gak jelas mending kabur lagi deh secara dia dikejar kembali.

Akhirnya Killua berhasil lolos juga, meski alhasil dia makin tersesat. Bener-bener deh, beberapa puluh tahun berlalu pun, kayaknya fangirls bakal terus ada dan menghantui mereka. Bahkan dia udah beristri dan punya anak pun masih saja ada fansclubnya. Ah, sudahlah, napa malah mikirin soal fangirls!?

Killua sempat mikir soal Kallua yang berada di tubuhnya. Sejujurnya sih dia gak khawatir secara Kallua sangat jenius dan tahu kalau perusahaan bakal baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, perilakunya itu loh yang buat dia khawatir. Gimana kalo si Kallua malah gak sengaja bikin orang-orang meeting kesel. Tapi sayangnya Killua gak nyadar kalo malah dia yang sering buat clientnya kesel.

Balik ke Kallua yang sedang mengerjakan paperwork dan dapet panggilan dari mama yang sekarang jadi istri yaitu Gon. Dengan agak sungkan, Kallua pun mengangkat hp milik ayahnya itu.

"Errm.. Halo, Gon?" tanya Kallua dengan agak sungkan.

"Killua, kenapa dengan nada bicaramu!?" ucap Gon agak khawatir "Aku mengganggu yah?"

Kallua langsung panik "Ti- tidak kok! Aku hanya sedang mengerjakan paperwork saja" Kallua pun mencoba untuk menenangkan Gon "Jadi ada perlu apa?"

"Oh ya, aku kehabisan daun teh kesukaanku. Bisa tolong dibelikan?" tanya Gon dengan sedikit nada harapan.

Kallua jadi ingat kalo toko yang menjual daun teh kesukaan Mamanya itu di sebelah kantor Papanya. Tentu saja dia bakal belikan, kan dia harus melaksanakan perintahnya sebagai bapak rumah tangga(?).

"Tentu saja, pasti kubelikan" ucap Kallua dengan senyum, mengetahui kalo ini juga pasti akan dilakukan oleh papanya.

"Trims Killua! Oh ya, nanti malam kita pergi ke hotel yang kamu pesan untuk malam spesial kita berdua yah, dah!" Ucap Gon dengan nada yang Kallua bisa identifikasi dan kemudian memutuskan teleponnya.

"Malam… spesial? Di hotel!? Ngapain papa ama mama pergi berdua? Mau kencan yah!?" ucap Kallua dengan bingung sebelum melihat jendela dan tak disangka, dilihat juga oleh Killua secara dia sekarang sedang di kelas.

"Duh, kapan sih ini hari bakal berakhir?" ucap Killua dan Kallua bersamaan.

Akhirnya, Killua pun bisa sujud syukur secara waktu sekolah sudah berakhir dan dia pun cepat-cepat pulang tanpa mempedulikan rapat sekolah. Yang dipikirannya adalah dia mau cepat pulang dan menyendiri, tak disangka pas hampir saja sampai rumah alias di depan gerbang, Kallua pun terlihat juga.

"Kallua!? Bukannya urusan kantor belum selesai?!" ucap Killua bingung melihat putranya sudah balik dari kantor.

"Papa sendiri!? Bukannya ada rapat sepulang sekolah!" ucap Kallua bingung juga melihat ayahnya sudah balik.

"Oke cukup!" ucap Killua spontan, gak mau lama-lama di sekolah "Lebih baik kita pulang dan apa itu?" tanya Killua melihat bungkusan kecil di tangan Kallua.

Kallua pun melihat bungkusan kecil di tangannya "Oh, ini daun teh kesukaan mama. Mama minta aku beli tadi pas telepon"

"Oh gitu" ucap Killua langsung dan saat mau buka gerbang-

"Oh iya, mama tadi bilang soal ke hotel dan malam spesial ntu maksudnya apa?" ucap Kallua bingung.

Wait.. what!?

Ucapan Kallua pun membuat Killua akhirnya loading dan sadar

"WHAT!? Gue lupa! Kan hari ini dimana gw bisa gitu gituan ama Gon! Kok malah saat hari istimewa yang gw tunggu-tunggu malah hari gw ama anak gue ketukar!? Mana sudi gw biarin anak gw ama Gon, gak sudi! Gw gak ngijinin Oedipus complex!" teriak Killua yang mengumpat isi hatinya.

"Eh? Papa ngomong apa?" Kallua pun bingung atas tingkah papanya ntu.

Kemudian, pintu pun dibuka dan tampaklah Gon yang membuka pintu dan terkejut melihat pasangan ayah dan putra itu sudah di depan gerbang.

"Killua, Kallua? Kalian berdua sudah pulang? Cepat sekali" ucap Gon yang benar-benar terkejut.

"Ah Gon, ini" Belum sempat Killua menjelaskan sesuatu, Gon sudah berlari membuka pintu gerbang dan memeluk Kallua yang di tubuh Killua. Tentu aja Killua shock, apalagi Kallua.

"Ah, ini daun tehnya kan?" ucap Gon sambil mengambil bungkusan kecil itu dan tersenyum setelah Kallua mengangguk "Terima kasih~" ucap Gon sambil mengedipkan satu mata dan mencium pipi Kallua. Killua pun langsung shock.

`Istri gue, nyium pipi tubuh gw yang jiwanya anak gw sendiri' Pikir Killua yang benar-benar campur aduk, sampai-sampai gak tahu musti ngapain.

"Eh? Kenapa Kallua? Kok bengong?" ucap Gon yang bingung melihat anaknya shock yang merupakan jiwanya Killua.

`Aduh.. musti ngapain nih?' pikir Kallua yang bener-bener bingung secara dia jarang banget dapat pelukan n kasih sayang dari ibunya secara itu sudah direserved into papanya. Gak dipungkiri sih kalo dia seneng amat dapet ntu perhatian dari ibunya.

"AH.. err, oh ya Papa! Aku ada PR soal nanya pekerjaan Papa. Ayo pergi!" ucap Killua dan langsung menggaet Kallua masuk rumah dan pergi yang membuat Gon sedikit terbengong-bengong.

`Sejak kapan mereka berdua jadi dekat?' pikir Gon agak bingung.

Dengan cepat, Killua pun narik Kallua ke kamar Kallua sendiri.

"Dengar!" Killua pun mencengkram kerah baju Kallua hingga menariknya turun agar mereka jadi face to face "Pokoknya sebelum malam, kita harus kembali ke semula!"

Kallua pun jadi takut, ngeliat ayahnya yang punya semangat berapi-api menakutkan gitu "Tapi, gimana caranya?"

"Gw gak mau tahu!" Killua mulai mencak-mencak "Gw gak ngijinin Oedipus complex beserta dengan Gon ama elu terus-terusan apalagi jalanin hidup jadi kamu!" Killua pun langsung guncang-guncangin Kallua yang mulai pusing.

"Stop! Papa, stop!" ucap Kallua yang uda mulai merasa pandangannya blur. Untung aja Killua ngelepasin cengkramannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kita awalnya tabrakan hingga jadi seperti ini kan?" ucap Kallua sambil merapihkan kerah dan dasinya "Mungkin kalo tubrukan lagi bisa kembali seperti semula"

"Benar juga!" ucap Killua dengan semangat "AYO!"

"Eh?" ucap Kallua sedikit bingung sebelum akhirnya sadar dengan apa yang Papanya rencanakan "Tunggu! Jangan! Sto-"

BANG! DUAKH! BAK! DASH!

"Apa… Apa-apaan kalian berdua ini?!" ucap Gon yang sangat shock melihat keadaan mengenaskan dari suaminya dan putranya sendiri "Napa kalian berdua punya benjol besar gitu!? Kalian uda jadi fans ikan Louhan?"

Tentu aja Gon yang jadi harus tanggung jawab untuk mengobati benjol besar yang ada di jidat Kallua ama Killua. Terang aja mereka berdua benjol, dimulai dari Killua yang semangat melakukan headbang ke Kallua agar mereka bisa kembali ke jiwa semula. Alih-alih kembali, eh, malah dapat benjol yang sangat memalukan.

"Sial, napa gak berhasil sih?" ucap Killua pelan dan dengan kesal.

Kallua hanya bisa mengusap benjolnya pelan dan menggumam "Papa, kita kan gak tubrukan sampai gitu lebaynya dapat benjol. Mustinya berhenti dari awal pas uda tahu gagal"

"Napa sih? Apa yang terjadi?" ucap Gon yang benar-benar khawatir kalo suaminya dan putranya sendiri jangan-jangan diam-diam malah mengidap penyakit mental sampai melakukan head bang ke satu sama lain.

"Enggak… Enggak ada apa-apa. Hanya gak sengaja head bang akibat semangat karena udah lama enggak main bersama" ucap Kallua dengan nada yang terdengar jujur padahal bohong 100%.

Tapi Gon yang amat percaya banget ama suaminya pun akhirnya menggangguk setelah terdiam beberapa lama.

"Gitu ya, lain kali musti hati-hati" ucap Gon yang bener-bener percaya.

`Eh, Woi. Kok percaya sih?' Kira kira muka inilah (O_O") yang dimiliki Killua sekarang.

"Ya sudah, aku ke atas buat lihat cucian dulu" ucap Gon sebelum SMT (Senyum Melambaikan Tangan) ama suaminya.

Killua yang lupa di tubuh Kallua pun mulai SMT balik yang membuat Kallua bingung sementara Gon gak nyadar.

"Ngapain?" ucap Kallua bingung yang kemudian sukses buat Killua nyadar.

"SIALAN! Pokoknya kita harus kembali ke semula!" ucap Killua dan melirik Kallua dengan death glare yang membuat Kallua mengangguk.

Akhirnya Kallua pun mencari buku ensiklopedia dunia miliknya dan mulai mencari fenomena aneh pertukaran jiwa Tapi yang ada malah pertukaran tubuh seperti tukar kepala, tukar kulit atau soal halusinasi. Sama sekali tidak ada soal pertukaran jiwa, kalo ada pun, itu mah diartikan kesurupan.

"BUKU GAK GUNA!" Killua pun mulai nyamber buku Kallua dan mulai bantingin ke tanah.

"BUKU-KU!" ucap Kallua histeris secara dia sayang banget ama buku koleksi miliknya.

Gak nyangka mereka uda research selama berjam-jam sampai-sampai Killia uda balik n nyari kakaknya tapi yang ada malah diusir yang tidak tahu kalau jiwanya itu Papinya.

"Mi, napa sih kakak ama Papi rasanya sibuk banget ama satu sama lain?" ucap Killia ke Gon yang lagi mengelap piring.

Gon pun mengangkat kedua bahunya "Tidak tahu" kemudian tersenyum "Tapi mereka berdua jarang sekali berinteraksi jadi tidak ada salahnya kan?"

"Iyalah!" ucap Killia kesal "Kakak marah sama aku dan kenapa harus berduaan ama Papi? Kan Kakak bisa aja keluar ama aku!" Mencak Killia yang brother-complex dan Gon hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah, mereka pasti bersenang-senang. Biarkan saja" ucap Gon santai yang membuat Killia sedikit meragukan hal tersebut.

`Apa iya?' Pikir Killia dengan curiga sebelum akhirnya pergi ke tempat Papinya dan kakaknya berada.

Kilia mulai spekulasi `Ada yang gak beres ama Papi dan kakak. Kakak kan penyabar banget dan jarang marah, kok bisa sih tiba-tiba gitu? Kayak kesurupan saja'

Saat itu pun, Killua mulai putus asa.

"ARGH! Sudah malam!" Killua mulai loyo dan duduk dengan lesu, gak dapat jatah dia dan harus putranya yang polos itu yang dapat. Mana sudi! Kalo gak dapat bakal dia halal dan haramkan semua cara agar putranya gak bakal bisa dapat malam ama istrinya itu! Terus sampa kapan baru dia bisa kembali ke tubuhnya dan bisa bersama dengan istri tercintanya. KAPAN!?

Kallua yang duduk gak jauh dari papanya pun mulai mencoba untuk meringankan suasana "Papa, mungkin istrirahat saja dan mencoba untuk cari cara buat kembali besok" ucap Kallua pelan dan mencoba untuk menenangkan ayahnya.

"Be-so-k?" ucap patah Killua yang membuat Kallua menggigil takut.

Killua pun melihat Kallua dengan senyum mengerikan.

"GAK ADA BESOK, ANAK GAK TAHU UNTUNG! POKOKNYA KITA HARUS KEMBALI ATAU KAMU GAK BOLEH PERGI DAN SEKAMAR AMA IBUMU!" Mencak Killua yang udah mencapai batas kemarahan.

"APAAN SIH!?"

Killua ama Kallua pun menengok kearah suara dan melihat Killia dengan tatapan kesal dan bingung.

"Napa sih kakak teriak-teriak gaje gitu!? Terus napa ni buku berserakan gak kakak bereskan? Kan kakak pecinta kebersihan!" ucap Killia yang gak nyangka ngomelin kakaknya yang jiwanya adalah ayahnya sendiri.

"Anu…" Kallua mau nyela tapi Killia tetap celoteh dan berjalan ke arah `kakaknya'

"Kakak pun aneh banget hari ini! Napa sih kakak kelakuannya kayak Papi kalo gak dapat `jatah' dari Mami!? Aneh bin ajaib rasanya!" Marah Killia yang gak nyangka nohok Killua dalem banget secara emang benar.

"Eh? Jatah?" ucap Kallua bingung, dapet hadiah apaan tuh Papa dari Mama?

"Benar-benar, PARAH!" ucap Killia yang berdiri naruh tangan di atas kepala Killua yang disambut tatapan gak percaya dari Kallua.

"WADAW! SAKIT TAHU! APA-APAAN!" Ucap Killua kesakitan secara kepalanya terus ditekan oleh Killia, dalam hati Killua mikir, mungkin Killia kesal karena kakaknya lebih tinggi. Tunggu! Mikir apa dia sekarang di saat seperti ini?

"KAKAK PAYAH!" ucap Killia kesal secara kakaknya lebih milih habisin waktu ama Papinya daripada dia sendiri. Intinya, dia tuh cemburu secara udah lama juga gak pernah bisa berduaan ato nge-date ama kakaknya.

"Ki-Killia! Hentikan!" ucap Kallua yang mencoba melerai tapi-

"KAKAK BODOH!" ucap Killia dan menghempas kepala Killua menggunakan tenaga dalam (?) merupakan dendam(?) dengan sepenuh hati (?) hingga tubuhnya juga terlempar ke- arah Kallua?

BRUAKH!

Tabrakan scala besar (?) pun tak bisa dihindari. Killia yang mulai tenang emosinya pun mulai punya tatapan horror, secara dia baru saja menghempas kakaknya ke Papinya. Bisa kena marah, dia. Musti pake kartu as, minta Maminya jadi perisai.

Sebelum Killia bisa kabur, Kallua dan Killua pun merintih kesakitan dan saat melihat satu sama lain..

"Eh? Itu kamu, aku-" Keduanya bertatapan hingga akhirnya mulai pelukan "KITA KEMBALI!"

"Haa…?" ucap Killia yang bengong karena pertukaran ayah-anak asing tersebut.

`Akhirnya balik juga! Papa seram amat minta balik ke tubuh masing-masing' Pikir Kallua pas kembali.

`Akhirnya gw kembali dan bakal dapat jatah juga! Akhirnya!' Pikir Killua yang jelas aja senang setengah mati.

Killia hanya bisa bingung, tapi yang pasti setelah itu kakaknya jadi perhatian banget yang buat dia senang apalagi Papinya pun seneng banget yang gak bisa diragukan. Akhrinya malam pun berakhir dengan senyuman di keluarga Zaoldyeck.

Yah meski esoknya disambut ama keadaan aneh dimana Kallua tiba-tiba dapat julukan `Bad Boy' dan mulai ditakuti sementara Killua dapat lebih banyak penggemar dari office ladies dan untung perusahaannya nambah, akibat Kallua yang punya cara `merayu polos' ama client wanitanya itu yang membuat mereka jadi genit ama dia. Ih, illfeel! Killua pun jadi ngeliat Kallua dengan tatapan kesal dan akhirnya dengan beberapa usaha, hidup mereka normal lagi.

Hingga di pagi hari, Gon uda naruh sarapan di meja yang kemudian disantap oleh suaminya dan putranya sendiri. Kemudian, Gon pun naik ke atas untuk memanggil putrinya untuk sarapan sementara ayah anak ini makan tak bersuara. Tak lama setelah itu, teriakan menghiasi suasana sepi tersebut.

"KKKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Gon!? Killia!?" ucap Killua terkejut

"Papa! Ayo kita ke atas!" ucap Kallua kemudian lari ke atas dan disusul oleh Killua.

Keduanya pun dengan sigap lari cepat dan akhirnya membuka paksa (baca: dobrak) pintu kamar Killia dimana teriakan mereka berdua berasal.

"KALIAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA!?" Teriak Killua dan Kallua dengan serentak dengan muka khawatir sebelum kemudian ngeblank melihat Gon dan Killia ada di atas tempat tidur.

"Eh?" ucap Killua dan Kallua barengan lagi, emang mereka berdua ntu kompak banget.

Killua pun bingung melihat istrinya ama putrinya itu keduanya menggigil ama berpelukan dan berjingkrakan. Emang kamarnya dingin? ACnya mati kok!

"Ada apa Killia, Mama?" Tanya Kallua dengan bingung pas ngedeketin mereka berdua.

"I- Itu.. Itu!" Tunjuk Gon dengan takut ke arah belakang Killua dan Kallua.

Sontak kedua menoleh dan mengira ada hantu atau apa karena tidak ada apa-apa di belakang mereka, tapi kemudian, sosok hitam kecil melaju dengan pesat.

"KECOA! KECOA!" Gon ama Killia pun mulai teriak histeris dan mulai nari jingkrak-jingkrakan di atas tempat tidur yang membuat Kallua ama Killua bengong.

`Mereka teriak hanya kerena seekor kecoa!?' Pikir Killua dan Kallua dengan agak shock.

`Agak lucu juga' Pikir Killua yang pengen ngerekam hp yang sialnya ketinggalan di meja makan. Bisa aja dia ngerekam istrinya yang sangat imut ketakutan dan jingkrak-jingkrakan akibat seekor kecoa.

Sesaat Gon terpeleset dan-

DUGH! AWWW!

Menindih Killia dan untung saja tempat mereka mendarat tuh tempat tidur jadi tidak ada pendarahan. Bersyukurlah (?)

"He-Hei! Kalian tidak apa-apa!?" ucap Killua panik beserta Kallua yang baru saja balik dari pergi membuang kecoa yang baru saja dia tangkap.

"Aduh" ucap Killia dan Gon yang melihat satu sama lain dan-

"Eh? MAMI/ KILLIA? KENAPA?"

Killua dan Kallua pun mulai merasakan nostalgia ini

"Jangan-jangan" ucap Killua dan Kallua barengan

Ketika suasana mulai hening, Kallua pun memecahkan kesunyian.

"Ini, Killia?" ucap Kallua menunjuk Gon dan disambut anggukan.

"Ini, Mama?" ucap Kallua kembali dan menunjuk Killia yang disambut dengan anggukan juga.

Hening kedua kali.

"TTTIDDDDAAAAKKKKKK!" Killua mulai memucat dan berteriak pasrah. Pas dia ama putranya uda kembali ke tubuh masing-masing, sekarang harus istri dan putrinya bertukar tubuh!?

`Jatah gw, gak bakal ada lagi?!' Pikir Killua dengan shock yang membuat trio di kamar itu sweatdrop.

Yah, untung saja mereka berdua kembali ke tubuh masing-masing sebelum hari berakhir dan hal itulah yang bisa disukuri ama Killua.

Satu pelajaran mereka dapatkan.

Jangan pernah tubrukan lagi dengan satu sama lain.

THE END


End file.
